


Possessive Sick Love

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mhmm., Possessive!Zayn, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam with protective/possessive Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Sick Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt and it was delicious.

Zayn didnt like it when people touched his things.

The time he found Louis snooping on his phone, he lashed out quickly. Threatening him to never touch it again or he’ll personally shove his foot up his own big ass. Strike one.

When he found Harry using his shampoo, that was strike two for Zayn. He held scissors in his hands, telling Harry he’ll cut his precious curls off if he used any of his hair products again.

Niall made strike 3 happen by ‘borrowing’ Zayn’s beats to listen to music. The carefree blondie didnt think it mattered but Zayn had just bought the shiny red headphones and wasnt about to let the carefree Irish lad ruin them. So he did what any civilized superstar would do, tell Niall he was going to to lock the fridge and cabinets that were filled with food. He left the room when Niall started crying and mumbling apologize.  
Zayn doesnt like to share his things. But theres one thing no one dares to touch. By no one, he means Louis, Harry, and Niall. He knew the fans or just regular people didnt know Liam, yes Liam Payne, was his. 

Zayn reminded Liam every night that he belonged to raven haired boy. Shouting ‘Mine, all mine’ into his ear when roughly thrusting or biting his neck, leaving bright red or purple marks to remind him during the day when they couldnt show affection to each other because of their busy schedules.

Liam knew he was Zayn’s. He never made a big deal of telling Zayn he belonged to Liam, himself, because it just wasnt his scenery. The marks that he has to hide with make up or a turtle neck in the morning always reminded him Zayn was his so he didnt need to remind Zayn.

Destruction came when they decided to have a day off and go out clubbing. Zayn left for a minute. No less. He counted. Always counted when he left Liam. 43 seconds, not even a millisecond more. Grabbing a beer for himself and a coke for Liam, knowing his boyfriend inside out.

He turned back around to see Liam giving off a smile, that was clearly uncomfortable, to a young gentlemen. Well younger than Zayn. The mans hand was laying on top of Liam’s knee. Making the slightness of contact. But to Zayn it was almost as if the man was laying on top of Liam. His Liam.

"Hey." He gritted from between his teeth reaching the two. 

He saw Liam give out a sign of relief. But looked panic and looked directly into Zayn eyes. They read ‘Dont do anything drastic, please’ but Zayn ignored the pleading look getting ready to shove the guy up a wall and send him to the hospital for touching his Liam.

"Hi?" The man unremarkable mumbled. He was clearly drunk. S’not like Zayn cared.

"Can you, you know, shove off my boyfriend?" Zayn asked.

"Your boyfriend? Who’s to say he’s not mine?" The man smirked grabbing Liam’s hand.

Liam gasped as the dirty man came in contact with him more. Zayn growled, the frown that was on his forehead grew deeper.

"Touch him more. I dare you." He said dangerously. 

The man had guts. He did the impossible. He put his other hand that previously was on Liam’s knee, to Liam’s crotch. In a blink of an eye, Zayn was on top of the drunky, sending violent gashes to his face, gut, jaw, everywhere.

"Zayn!" He heard Liam yell. But Zayn’s ears were filled with loud pumping music and anger to pay attention now. He got up once he saw the man bleeding uncontrollably.

He kneed down and whispered into the man’s ear quietly. “If you ever, ever, touch my boyfriend again, you wont even be getting the chance to go to the hospital.” He threatened. 

He turned back to Liam, who had a horrified look on his face staring at the man on the floor. He grabbed Liam’s arm, pulling him away from the crowd.

"Don’t you think we should help him?" Liam asked.

Zayn continued to push threw the crowd, now gripping Liam’s hand hard, squeezing so his knuckles turned white. Liam was whimpering but Zayn didnt care. Liam was his. His only. His property. His lover. His boyfriend. His Liam.

Zayn pulled Liam into a taxi ignoring Liam’s questions of ‘where are we going?’ He paid the man quickly when they arrived in front of the hotel, thinking he gave him a 50 dollar bill instead of 5 but he didnt care. He just needed to remind Liam once more who he belonged to.

"Zayn!" Liam squealed as he was pushed roughly onto the bed. Zayn crawling on top of him.

"Your not allowed to fucking talk." Zayn growled pulling at Liam’s shirt, frustrated by the buttons he just ripped the shirt off. Ignoring Liam’s whimper and saying of ‘that was one of my favorite shirts.’

He just didnt fucking care. He just needed someone to understand that.

He dusted his hands so they would stop burning from his anger with Liam’s shirt before continuing to pull Liam’s pants off along with his Toy Story boxers. Accomplishing his goal he threw the article of clothing towards the floor. Taking off his clothes he skipped lube and a condom and just slipped into Liam.

Liam made a noise Zayn thought only puppy’s could make. “Zaynnnn.” Liam moaned nosily.

"Your mine Liam. Fucking mine. No one else’s." Zayn growled into Liam’s ear.

"I’m yours Zayn! Just go faster please!" Liam yelled.

Zayn complied and went as fast as he could climaxing twice in the time. Liam was becoming impatient as he wanted to shoot out but he needed Zayn to touch him.

"Zayn! Touch me please." Liam begged shutting his eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" Zayn whispered. 

"You, Zayn Javvad Malik, You. I’m yours, all yours." Liam said weakly. He could feel Zayn’s smirk in the atmosphere though.

He felt a skinny slim hand rub against his erection. Stroking gently up and down. Gently. Liam hated the word during sex. He liked everything to be rough. 

"FASTER!" Liam ordered. 

Zayn bolted his hand at lightning speed before he had Liam squealing and shooting out. 

"Your mine," Zayn said laying down next to Liam. Ignoring the cums stains on the sheets and his chest, "Dont ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
